1. Technical Field
The present invention provides for an improved method of communication. In particular, the present invention provides for an improved method computer program product and data processing system for contacting individuals mentioned or identified during a live teleconference.
2. Description of the Related Art
During teleconferences or other meetings, mention may be made of individuals that are not present at the teleconference or meeting. In some cases, attendance of these identified individuals would be useful, desirable, or necessary. These identified individuals can be described as identified persons. The term “identified person” does not necessarily imply that the person is, key, necessary, or somehow critical to the meeting.
Currently, the only method of notifying an identified person that their attendance is desired or required is for one of the attendees, or some other person, to contact the identified person so that the identified person can join the teleconference. However, this method of contacting the identified person is relatively inefficient, and possibly disruptive of the teleconference.